A Thousand Roses
by iRevolution
Summary: A series of oneshots and drabbles for every pairing possible in Tokyo Mew Mew. Chapter two is KeiichirouxIchigo.
1. IchigoxKisshu

**Hi everybody! I've decided to do this story, which will be a bunch of unconnected oneshots/drabbles for every pairing possible for Tokyo Mew Mew. I won't do any completely freaky ones (like Ichigo/Taruto or Zakuro/Heicha) though. But anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

Title: Wish Upon a Star

Pairing: Ichigo/Kisshu

Summary: Ichigo loves the sun, but has never taken the time to appreciate the stars.

* * *

Ichigo sighed, looking out her bedroom window. She was feeling annoyed; it had been raining and cloudy, so the sun hadn't come out all day. As much as she hated getting up early to go to school, it was always worth it to see the sun come up, it's warm rays stretching across the earth. For her, it was one of the most beautiful sights in the world; it reminded her of Aoyama's smile- soft and warm. 

But now that it was dark, the clouds had finally cleared away, exposing the stars and the moon. Ichigo flopped down on her bed with a _fwump!,_ feeling cheated. She almost felt as if the clouds were plotting against her, covering up the pretty sun and then taunting her once the night came. Ichigo gave another sigh and got up again.

She walked over to her closet and pulled out her nightclothes. She was about to get dressed, but suddenly felt nervous, as if somebody was outside her window watching her every move. "No, that's stupid, there's nobody there," she said to herself. But she closed the curtains anyway, just to make sure.

After she was ready for bed she flicked off the lights and fell asleep quickly, slipping into a dream of the last battle with Deep Blue before she had saved the Earth once and for all. It had been about a year ago. Most things were forgotten by Ichigo within a few months due to her not paying such great attention to details. A lot of the previous fights with the Chimera Animas were blended together in her memories; just a string of random words and actions put together. But one memory had always stood out vividly from the rest as she dreamt of it...

_Deep Blue stepped closer to her. Ichigo was scared, covered in bruises from his attacks. But even in her current state, she had a question._

_"You said 'no longer necessary.' What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked tentatively._

_Deep Blue gave a small, evil smile that made Ichigo's fear highten. Her heart pounded in her chest. "I have no reason to explain it. I am invincible. That's all you need to know." Ichigo watched him come ever closer to her, fearful but too tired to show it. _

_Deep Blue continued. "Almighty as I am, I cannot be defeated by a pathetic Earthling." He stopped, his proud and insane looking expression staying in place as he raised one hand. It glowed with dangerous power. Ichigo gasped, her eyes wide._

_Now Deep Blue's smile was gone, replaced by a look of determination. "This planet belongs to me. It is solely mine." he stated emotionlessly. His expression grew angry, as did his voice. "I won't allow anyone else to touch it!"_

_"Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo shrieked. This was still Aoyama, right? Maybe it was just a bad dream, and when she woke up it would all be better... No. She knew it wasn't a dream. But she wanted so desperately to see Aoyama's smile again..._

_Suddenly, rings appeared in the air, and Kisshu teleported in. "Please wait, Deep Blue-sama."_

_"Kisshu?" Ichigo asked, almost disbelievingly._

_He glared at her._

_"What is it, useless one?" questioned Deep Blue, his hand still glowing in the air. "Get out of my sight!"_

_Kisshu turned from Ichigo back to Deep Blue, still kneeling on the floor. "Deep Blue-sama, please accept my deep apologies for the many disrespects until now." Deep Blue merely watched him, still unmoving._

_"Kisshu?" Ichigo said. It was more of a statement than a question. Kisshu turned and started walking towards Ichigo, much in the same way Deep Blue had just a few minutes ago._

_Kisshu took no notice of her. "In order to atone," he said to Deep Blue, conjuring his swords, "...watch as I end the life of this Earthling." Ichigo slumped a bit where she was currently on the ground. Was he really going to... kill her?_

_"Please lay down your arms," he continued. "Earthlings aren't worth troubling yourself with."_

_Deep Blue finally spoke. "You are asking forgiveness from me?" He lowered his hand and the glowing stopped._

_"Yes. Everything on this Earth belongs to Deep Blue-sama." Kisshu's head tilted up and he had a strange look in his eyes. "However..." He teleported and appeared in the air above Deep Blue, landing with his sword against his leader's neck. Deep Blue didn't move except for his eyes._

_"You," he said angrily, glaring._

_Kisshu stared back at him. "You have been driven by your own greed and become careless. All you want is to make this planet your own. You never planned to use this power to save my home planet." His voice became angry here. "If you want this planet so badly then take it. But I will never allow you to have Ichigo." Deep Blue and Ichigo were both staring, bodies completely still. _

_Deep Blue still held the glare on his face, repressing fury. "In the end, you wish to oppose me?" he asked._

_"Yes. Die!" shrieked Kisshu, raising one of his swords and plunging it towards Deep Blue with it. Ichigo looked on in shock._

_A moment later, Deep Blue was standing stoically with his sword through Kisshu's stomach, holding his in the air. He tossed the boy off of his sword, disgust and indifference on his face. _

_"Kisshu!" Ichigo yelled._

_He slid across the floor, his body laying right in front of her. She picked him up in her arms. "Kisshu." she said quietly, almost in a whisper._

_He turned his head towards her with some difficulty, looking weakly up into her eyes. Ichigo held back tears. "I... guess I was lucky to have this time with you... Ichigo." he said quietly, his voice wavering slightly._

_Ichigo was having a lot of trouble repressing the tears now as they pooled up in her eyes, blurring her vision slightly._

_Apparently Kisshu noticed them too, as he asked, "Are you crying, Ichigo?" _

_Ichigo didn't answer, actually crying a bit now as she remembered the time she had shared with him. _

_"Ichigo." Kisshu's voice interrupted her thoughts. "I'll teach you something good."_

_Ichigo kept looking at him. What did he mean by...?_

_He starte trying to lean up towards her, slowly lifting himself out of her arms. There was a small smile on his slightly feminine face, and just now she realized what pretty eyes he had... His face came closer to hers, his eyelids lowering slightly, and-_

A loud rapping noise came from the window. Ichigo woke with a start, heart racing. "What's that?" she asked herself, eyelids drooping a bit. The loud noise came again. She got out of bed, grumbling to herself and wondering faintly if there was some stalker outside her window... no, that couldn't be. She didn't have any stalkers, anyway.

Ichigo turned on the lights and walked quietly over to the window, being careful not to be too loud and wake up her parents. The sound came again from behind the curtains, very loudly this time. She hurried to open the curtains just as whoever it was began frantically pounding on her window. She opened the window and leaned forward a bit to speak to the person.

"What is it?" she question irritably, not even bothering to look at who it was. She looked up at the person. "Kisshu! What are you doing here in the middle of the night? Go away!" She made to close the curtains but he grabbed them and leaped into the room.

"Hi there, koneko-chan!" he yelled none too quietly. Ichigo's eyes opened wide and she ran over to cover his mouth before he yelled even more and woke up her parents.

"What. Do. You. Want." she whispered harshly, trying to sound as annoyed as possible. She hoped that he'd take the hint and leave.

"I wanted to show you something," he whispered back, at least realizing that he should be quiet. He smiled hopefully back at her. Ichigo glared right back into his eyes and then looked at the clock. 1:34, it read.

Ichigo huffed irritably and stood on her toes so that she was taller than him. She had grown taller, but Kisshu hadn't, so now they were about the same height.

"Well, it's too late. I don't want to see whatever it is, so go back to where you came from!" she whispered a bit louder now.

"But... it'll only take a few minutes, and we're not fighting anymore..." he looked back at her sadly, then turned his head to look at the floor.

Ichigo felt a bit guilty now. "Okay, fine. I'll go with you as long as it only takes a few minutes." His head snapped right back up and all traces of sadness were completely gone. "Wait, though. Are you supposed to be here? Won't your friends be worried?"

"No, I told them I wanted to take you."

"Oh. Okay, then." Ichigo sighed, her last excuse slipping away. "Let's go then. But remember, this can't take long. It's late and I have school tomorrow.

He nodded happily, grabbed her, and they teleported away. Ichigo grimaced. It felt strange, like the whole world was swirling around her. She was about to struggle to get away from it, but they reappeared on top of a building in the city.

Ichigo looked around her and noticed a familiar dome on the roof. "Isn't this the passage to your dimension?" she asked, glancing briefly over the side of the building and backing several steps away.

"Yeah." Kisshu smiled back at her. "Remember when you fought with Deep Blue and her release all that energy?" Ichigo nodded. "Well, it reacted weird with the portal and now, once every full moon, it becomes a portal to the surface of our planet."

"And...?" Ichigo prompted. She was getting a bit impatient now.

"And... I want to show you something there that you can't see on Earth anymore," he said.

Now Ichigo wasn't as much impatient as curious. Maybe on his planet, there were magnificent sunrises or sunsets, so she would still get to see the sun today. Or technically it was the next day, but it would still count for something. "Okay!" She exclaimed, now excited. "Let's go!"

"Okay!" And with that they jumped into the portal.

Ichigo felt the swirling sensation again, but it was milder this time. Even so, it was still weird and uncomfortable. She wondered what it would be like to do this on a daily basis, and if you got used to it over time. Maybe it wasn't uncomfortable for Kisshu's race at all... Still, she didn't like it and was glad when they reemerged in a field of tall grass.

Ichigo looked around her and gasped. It was _beautiful_. There were magnificent trees and flowers everywhere, and the grasses swished around gracefully in the slight breeze. _So this is what it's like here now that they've used the Mew Aqua,_ she thought in awe, still staring around her. "Kisshu, is this what you wanted me to see?" she questioned.

"I guess. But look up," he said, staring up at the sky.

Ichigo looked up. There wasn't any sun, but what she saw was still just as gorgeous. The stars speckled across the sky, twinkling brightly. There were billions that she could see. Ichigo turned slowly, looking around. She saw the faint outline of a planet in the distance. She turned to Kisshu, who was still looking up at the sky. "Kisshu... thank you. It's so pretty here," she said softly. Then her eyes turned a bit sad. _He was right... you can't see anything like this on Earth because of all the pollution._

He turned his head slowly towards her and smiled. "You like it?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, I do." she glanced wonderingly around her. "Can we... stay here a little longer?" she asked, abandoning all thoughts of quickly going back to bed and forgetting this ever happened.

Kisshu looked at her in mild shock. "But I thought you wanted to go back? Not that I'm complaining..."

Ichigo just shook her head and sat down on the soft grass, grabbing Kisshu's hand and pulling him down with her. He sat down next to her and she leaned slightly against him. He blushed a bit, looking down at her.

She turned her head up slightly, catching his gaze. She looked straight into his eyes, realizing once again how pretty they were. Then, Ichigo didn't know what made her do it, but she leaned forward, closed her eyes, and brought their lips together in a small kiss.

Kisshu's eyes were wide and unfocused, as if he was trying to take in the fact that Ichigo was actually kissing him out of her own free will. But then he seemed to realize what was going on and closed his eyes as well.

A few moments later they broke apart, blushing and avoiding eachother's eyes. They looked back into the sky, neither one of them speaking. Kisshu broke the silence first. "Ichigo... does this mean we're... together now?" he questioned, unable to keep the hope out of his voice.

Ichigo smiled and looked back into his face. "Yes, on one condition," she answered.

"What is it?" Kisshu asked enthusiastically.

"You have to bring me back here every time the portal opens," Ichigo said softly.

Kisshu just nodded happily, bringing their faces together again in another kiss.

* * *

**This took me a while to write... but it was worth it; I had fun writing it. This used to be my favorite pairing until I realized that I didn't like Ichigo very much. Anyway, the next one I do will probably be Ichigo/Masaya or Ichigo/Ryou. **

**Please read and review!**

**iRevolution**


	2. IchigoxKeiichirou

**Hello once again! I forgot to say this last time, so I'll say it now- I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. Anyway, this chapter isn't IchigoxRyou or IchigoxMasaya like I said it probably would be, so sorry about that. Next chapter will be IchigoxRyou, though. **

**Please read and review!**

* * *

Title: Strawberry Valentine 

Pairing: IchigoxKeiichirou

Summary: Keiichirou has been depressed on Valentine's Day for a few years now, but Ichigo changes his mind about the holiday.

* * *

Keiichirou sighed heavily in Cafe Mew Mew's kitchen. Usually he was the brightest of people, but today was not the case. He stirred a pot of chocolate that was almost ready and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He looked up, seeing the pink, red, and white streamers hanging from the ceiling, small shiny hearts glued to them. Keiichirou looked back down again. _Valentine's Day,_ he thought depressedly. _It's supposed to be a time for love and happiness, but I don't feel that way at all..._

He sighed again and turned back to his work. _Ever since Rei and I broke up, I haven't gotten any Valentine's chocolate from anyone except for Ryou, out of sympathy. It's just not the same... _Keiichirou wasn't thinking this out of greed, though, he was the last person to think that way, even if he was depressed. It was just... everyone else seemed to have somebody on Valentine's Day except for him. Ichigo had Masaya, Zakuro had Minto... sort of. Even Pudding had Taruto. This made Keiichirou feel even more depressed- his nine-year-old employee had somebody and he didn't.

"Akasaka-san...!" came Retasu's hesitant voice from the door. Keiichirou forced a calm smile onto his face, the kind that would have come naturally to him any other day.

"Yes, Retasu-san?"

"Ah... I broke another plate, but I can't find the broom and dustpan... do you know where they are?" she asked, looking embarrased at having broken another one of the cafe's dishes.

Keiichirou was sympathetic towards her though, "Don't worry, Retasu-san, I'll go clean it. The chocolate still needs a few more minutes, so I can do it." He gave her another charming smile and walked out of the kitchen to go check the closet.

He walked across the room, looking at all the decorations. Red, white, and pink streamers were strung all over the ceiling, stretching from wall to wall. _Minto must have flown up there to do that_, he thought to himself, looking at the tables. There was a single red rose at every table, and a pretty lace tablecloth in different shades of pink was laid across each tablecloth. It was the perfect place for a date on Valentine's Day. Keiichirou heaved yet another sigh as he reached the closet, turning the doorknob gently.

"It's not here...," he said to himself, checking behind the mop and bucket to see if they were laying on the floor.

"Akasaka-san?" came a confused voice from behind him. Keiichirou turned around.

"Oh, hello, Ichigo-san," he said, giving another smile. "I was just looking for the broom and dustpan, do you know where...?"

Ichigo held them out to him. "Pudding was using them for some sort of acrobatic trick thingy. Here." She smiled as well. It looked as forced as Keiichirou's.

Keiichirou noticed and dropped his fake smile, exchanging it for a concerned frown. "Ichigo-san, are you okay?" Ichigo's eyes looked a bit swollen and red. _Was she crying? _Keiichirou wondered in his head.

Ichigo bit her lip, dropping her smile as well. "Yes...," she replied unconvincingly.

"Are you sure?"

It appeared as if Ichigo had been trying not to cry up until now. At his question she burst into tears. "N-no, I'm not fine!" she cried out.

Some customers turned to look at the crying waitress, murmuring to eachother.

Keiichirou noticed this and led her into the kitchen. "Ichigo-san, what happened?"

She yelled out her answer immediately in between sobs. "Yesterday Aoyama-kun and I broke up, and Minto was being mean to me, and Retasu keeps breaking things, and Zakuro won't help me, and Pudding keeps making messes and being annoying, and that absolute _jerk_ Shirogane made me come to work today even though I made myself sick from crying so much, and...!" She ended her rant with a particularly strong sob. Tears streamed down her face, and at this sight Keiichirou forgot completely about his own troubles.

"Ichigo-san... it will be okay, you know. If you want, I can tell Ryou to let you take the day off. Minto-san can do your work along with Zakuro-san," he offered, trying to comfort her.

Apparently it had worked, for she stopped outright sobbing and rubbed her eyes, a few stray tears escaping down her face. Ichigo hiccuped and tried to smile a bit. "Thank you, Akasaka-san...," she said weakly.

He put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry about going home, though. You'll still get paid for today. And if you still don't feel well tomorrow, then I'll tell Ryou to let you come here a few hours late. Will that help?" he questioned hopefully, wanting her to feel better.

"Y-yes... Thank you, Akasaka-san," Ichigo repeated, more sincerely and brightly this time. She turned to leave, before pivoting on her heel and turning back. "Wait, before I go, I have something for you." She reached inside the pocket of her heart-shaped apron and pulled out a heart-shaped box. It was red with an ornate ribbon around it an a single red rose tied in the middle. "Here, Akasaka-san, this chocolate is for you," she said softly. Ichigo looked a bit abashed and turned her face a bit, blushing.

Keiichirou was taken aback. He really hadn't expected to get anything for Valentine's Day. Ichigo held out the box, and he took it in his hands. He moved his thumb along the surprisingly soft and smooth lid, fingering the ribbon. Suddenly, a sincere smile came to his face, even brighter than his usual ones. "Thank you, Ichigo-san. This means a lot to me," he said, just as softly as her.

Ichigo smiled, wiped her face free of tears again, and walked away.

Keiichirou looked at the door where she had just gone through. He gently undid the ribbon, set the rose on the counter with it, and opened the box. Inside were small dark chocolate candies, all in the shape of hearts. He picked one of them up, delicately so that he did not damage it, and set it inside of his mouth.

He bit down on it gently, and it bled out a strawberry filling. It was good, not too sweet and not too bitter. He left it in his mouth for a moment, savoring the taste before swallowing.

Keiichirou smiled softly, closing the box once again. He retied the ribbon and gently pushed the red rose's stem underneath the ribbon. It looked just as it had before he had opened it. Keiichirou picked it up and carried it up to his room, laying it safely on top of some shelves. It would be safe there, but he would be able to see it and enjoy it again soon.

He walked back to the kitchen, realizing that he would enjoy Valentine's Day from now on.

* * *

**That was fun to write, but I think it's a bit better than the last chapter. Anyway, please review! The next chapter will be IchigoxRyou.**

**iRevolution**


End file.
